Slice of Strider Pie
by pandanarchy
Summary: Don't read if you don't like Stridercest, apparently I can't rate it any higher than M, but be warned. It's been a while since Dave's seen Dirk, and their little meet-up shows them both what they've been missing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry if it's confusing, taken straight from a RP we had. I was Dave. I'm always Dave.**

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]  
TT: Get over to the fucking house and I'll show you that mine is in fact bigger than yours.  
timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

Dave smirked to himself, doing as was demanded, and getting over to the fucking house to see for himself. His knuckles rapped hard on the door and he crossed his arms, waiting for Bro to answer it.

Dirk swung the door open, wearing only a pair of bright orange boxers and his anime glasses. His hair still remained its windblown self. His body was covered in ripped, chiseled muscles, coated in a soft, pale layer of skin. "Hey Bro, good to see you man."

"Uh." He was momentarily distracted by his Bro's chin, chest, boxers, but shook his head slightly and recovered. "You too, dude. It's been a while." He kept his face composed, and he slid past Bro without an invitation.

"Fucking rude..." Dirk smiled, pushing Dave's buttcheek with his foot, and flash stepping to the couch. "So, here for a slice of Stridercest? I saw you checking me out at the door. Can't resist, can you?" Dirk smirked.

Whirling around to keep up with the other, he rolled his eyes. "You're the one who just tried to cop a feel of my ass, even if it was with your foot." He sighed and crossed over to the couch, somewhat slower than Bro was. He paused for a moment, wonderiing if sitting himself down uninvited would also be considered rude. Wait, why the fuck did he care? He threw himself down on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table because, well, when in Rome.

"I was getting you to fucking move, and get your fucking feet of the table." Dirk pushed Dave's feet of the table with his own foot. "You don't live here anymore. Anyway, let's get down to fucking business, shall we?" Dirk flashed and appeared back with a bottle of lube, some rope, and a measuring tape. He threw the three onto the coffee table.

The 'you don't live here anymore' comment actually caused a small prick in his chest, but he didn't show it, or even understand it. He'd chosen to move out, and he shouldn't be regretting it now. He raised an eyebrow at the items that landed on the table. "Well, that's new," he commented. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. Since you're so good at telling me to move, where do you want me?"

"Well that depends, do you want to be the dom or the sub?" Dirk questioned. "Or do you wanna do the gay honour of measuring cocks first?" Dirk smiled sexily.

Oh, that smile. Fuck, he'd missed it. Maybe he was beginning to regret moving out. A red tinge crept across his cheeks and he gulped. "Don't you usually prefer to top?" he asked with a small shrug. From past experience, he knew that was how it usually turned out, whether he agreed with it or not. He couldn't even believe he was being given an option this time. He looked Bro up and down once more, his eyes settling on his crotch and he subconsciously licked his lips. "I don't think we'll even need the measuring tape," he confessed, knowing it was only there to intimidate him anyway.

Aw, that's a cute little blush you've got there" Dirk pinched Dave's cheeks like he was a little boy. "Yeah, I guess I like topping, but I'm giving you a chance for once, and you're refusing it? Fine by me." Dirk shrugged his muscular shoulders, the muscles rippling with every movement. "Oi!" Dirk clicked in front of Dave's face. "Face is up here. And stop licking your lips while staring at my crotch. You look like a creep."

"Still think your shades are dumb," he said softly, his eyes darting back up to the other's face, following his angled jawline. Something like a growl escaped his throat and his blush spread even further. He swore at himself silently. His fingertips traced along the defined muscles of Bro's forearm and trailed across his shoulder muscles, which tensed under his touch.

"Fine then" Dirk takes off his anime glasses, revealing beautiful eyes with bright orange irises. Dirk stared deeply into Dave's eyes through his shades. "Oh you like my muscles do you?" Dirk lifts his arm and flexes his large bicep. "18 inches of pure fucking muscle. Touch it. It's hard as fucking steel" Dirk gave Dave his sexy smile again. "Feel free to touch any of my muscles Bro. I'll flex for you bro, anything for you."

It had been some time since he'd seen Bro's eyes, and the intensity and confidence of that stare made his stomach flip. He considered removing his own shades to be polite. but his hands were preoccupied sliding across the planes of Bro's back. He only slightly envied Bro's muscles, but for now he was content with just feeling them. "Pretty damn hard," he admitted as the other flexed his bicep with a smile. God, that fucking smile. He'd seen it enough times to predict what it did to his body. A tingling sensation washed over him and he leant closer, suddenly more eager for, and maybe even urgently wanting to kiss Dirk.

"Come here." Dirk pulled Dave in close,their bodies against each other, and kissed Dave on the lips, his tongue sliding into Dave's mouth, fighting over dominance. His hips grinded against Dave's thigh, slowly forming a large tent in his tight orange boxers. "Mmmmph..." Dirk moaned, one of his hands sliding up Dave's back, entangling itself in his hair, and the other sliding down his nack and into his pants, squeezing his tight firm bubble ass firmly. "Hmmmm... dat ass..." Dirk mumbled, kissing down Dave's neck, nipping and sucking.

He did that thing that is the opposite of resisting, and he felt his body almost sink into Bro's. His lips were parted with ease and he was won over, wriggling his own hips into a more comfortable position against the other's, the closeness of their bodies creating a friction that he hadn't realised how much he'd missed. He felt a poking sensation and he knew he was responding similarly, he breathing quickening now. He bit his lip and gasped at the sudden firm hand squeezing his ass, and he found his nails digging into the other's back. Another growl escaped his throat and he struggled to get even closer. Constantly wanting to make the next move, he knew that would be frowned upon, so he patiently waiting for what was coming.

"Hmmmm..." Dirk grinned. "Let's get these clothes off..." Dirk removed his hand from Dave's hair and ass, and quickly removed Dave's glasses. "Oh I missed those eyes." He placed them next to his on the table. Next, he kneeled down, unbuckling Dave's belt and unbuttoning his jeans. He then took the waistband of Dave's boxers in his teeth, and dragged his boxers down at a painfully slow speed, his teeth gently scraping past Dave's cock. Dirk wrapped his hand around Dave's partially hard cock, and started the pumping, lapping the head. "Mmmm... nice pale cock... just like me... just how I like'em..."

Surprisingly, he grinned back at the other, and bit back a smart remark as his shades were confiscated. He blinked several times, blushing again at the compliment. Trying to relax was becoming increasingly difficult. Instead, his muscles tensed in anticipation as the hands drifted over him, swiftly stripping him down with practised ease. Oh, come on, dude. He groaned, his fist balling in Bro's hair as a signal to speed the fuck up already. A sharp intake of breath as the teeth narrowly missed his dick. Fuck, I'd get slapped for that, he thought, gulping as Bro began to rub him. "Heh, well I'm glad your tastes haven't changed." His tongue was teasing and he knew exactly what he was doing. "Ngh." His grip on Bro's hair tightened and he pulled him closer, knowing he could take it, but silently hoping he'd watch the teeth now.

Dirk reached his hand up, swatting Dave's hand away. "Careful with the hair." Dirk licked up from base to tip, his tongue delving slightly into the slit. His mouth encased Dave's head, sucking on it gently, then he slowly bobbed his head down, going until the cock reached the back of his mouth, then going back up again, gently fondling Dave's balls. His hands moved behind Dave, squeezing his ass cheeks and pulling himself down again, deepthroating Dave. His gag reflex didn't react at all, suppressed with practice. He hummed and his glottal vibrations moved through the cock, vibrating it.

"Nnnn," he mumbled, his entire body shuddering with pleasure. Damn, Bro was as good as ever. Possibly even better. "Who...have you been...practising on?" he gulped, his hand gripping the back of the other's neck (being careful of the hair, because he didn't fancy cocking up a second time and finding out what happened). He let out a whimper mixed with a strange yowl as he felt himself be taken deeper, trembling slightly now. He wanted to pull Bro closer, but there wasn't much closer he could get, so he arched his back and tried not to crush the other with his legs.

Dirk pulled back out. "Practise? I don't practise. I don't need to. Unless you count autofellatio as practise." Dirk said, jerking Dave off. He moved his mouth down to Dave's balls, gently sucking one onto his mouth, licking it. "Mmmmmm..." He hummed, his other hand groping his butt. "Fuck you're hot..." He moved the groping hand down to his own hard twelve inch cock and jerked himself off in time with Dave.

"Heh...nngh." His heart was racing and he felt pretty close. "Guess you're probably the only one...who knows how to...properly sate yourself...mmmm." He was panting for air now. "Clearly you haven't seen yourself recently," he managed to choke out, his voice mildly strangled. His eyes fluttered back and his body was racked with deep shudders, every inch of him tingling. He accidentally failed to warn Bro about oncoming traffic.

"Seen myself?" Dirk pumped faster, only to be jizzed on in the face. "Mmmmm..." Dirk licked the cum off his lips, and dragged his finger across his face and licked the cum off too. "That wath amathing..." Dirk sat on the ground, and started to suck himself off. "Hmmmm..."

He took a moment to gather himself, chest still heaving. He gulped again and slinked forward, curving his body towards Bro, and trailing a hand up his inner thigh. "Need...a hand?" Literally, Bro, I can give you a hand.

"Mmmmm..." Dirk took his mouth off of his own cock. "Yea, You could, gimme two extra hands." He put his cock back in his mouth and sucked it, pumping it with one of his hands.

His hand slid high up the other's thigh, slowly at first to guage his response. He curled his fingers and took Bro's balls in his hand, gently fondling them and giving a little squeeze. He bent over Bro and kissed his way along his shoulder blade, finding the nook in his neck and sucking, biting, teasing.

"Hnnnnnnnggg..." Dirk hummed around his cock. He shuddered at Dave's kiss, grabbing his hand that squeezed his balls and placing it on his cock, stroking it.

He fingered the vein momentarily, hand enclosing the other's cock and pumping up and down, with increasing speed. He worked around Bro's mouth, which provided the right amount of lubrication. If he remembered what Bro liked correctly, he bit into his neck just a little harder, a small noise escaping his mouth again.

"AAAH!" Dirk yelled, his mouth off his cock, precum leaking out. "You still remember huh?" Dirk smirked, going back to his cock.

He smirked. "How could I forget? Not with a reaction like that." He continued pumping, adjusting his grip slightly. He pressed his body tightly to Bro's side, his breath hot on the other's neck as he nipped his skin. Switching hands, the now free hand moved around Bro's face and swept down his chest, pinching his right nipple slightly.

"Mmmmmmm..." Dirk removed his mouth again... keep doing that and I'm gonna cum... you wanna taste?" Dirk offered his large leaking throbbing cock to Dave.

"You know I do," he murmured, getting down on all fours. His lips pressed gently against the head of the large dick, parting as his tongue circled it. He took it in his mouth, minding his teeth like a good little boy, and tried not to slurp too much. "Mmmmmm, hmm, mmmm." One hand at the base, his tongue trailed the length of the throbbing member, catching the bitterness of the thin trickles of cum. "You should eat more fruit."

"Well fuck me. Why don't you go and get a nice big long hard banana for me to eat hm? I'd really like one right now... or maybe a couple of oranges... that might be nice too..." Dirk smirked.

"Thub ub," he mumbled around the other's dick, still attempting to work his magic. Massaging with his tongue, he half slobbered his way, taking it deeper into his throat. He couldn't go as far as Bro, certainly not with something this big. He knew his gag reflex wasn't as well trained, but hopefully it was good enough.

"Hmmmmmmgggg..." Dirk moaned. "T-that feels a-amazing... k-keep going Dave..." Dirk panted, his cock twitching.

His mouth tightens and contracts the length of his member, tongue still working, thrusting is as deep as he can possibly handle. He sincerily hopes Bro will give him some kind of warning, because fuck, he could drown in that man's cum if this keeps up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't really know what happened? It seems like everything my Dirk touches turns to Sadstuck at the moment, haha. Sorry ;n;**

"F-fuck... fuckin magical mouth... h-heads up... I m-might cum soon... s-so get ready..." Dirk was trembling, his muscles rippling. "Oh fuck... I'm c-cumming... fuck fuck fuck."

Dave continued slurping with his so-called "magical mouth." At least he was finally doing something right. He heeded Bro's warning and pulled back out, his tongue flicking the head as he hastened his pumping, really hoping not to get an eyeful.

"F-FUCK!" Dirk yelled, thick roped of cum spurting out of his cock and splattering over Dave's face, getting some in his mouth. Dirk rode out his orgasm, thrusting into Dave's hand. "fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..." Dirk cursed under his breath, arching over slightly.

He struggled to swallow the portion that ended up in his mouth, being that it tasted fucking bitter as fuck, and he was already panting. He smirked, pleased to have pleased Dirk so much - and wow it must have been a lot. He leant over and whispered in his Bro's ear. "You gonna make it?"

"F-fuck... yea I'm fine..." Dirk replied breathlessly. "You, bro, are fucking sexy as hell. You actually make me feel jealous."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Glad to see your sense of humor remains pretty much the same. You're laying it on a bit thick, though."

"Sense of humour? I'm not fucking kidding man. I'm fucking serious."

He hesitated, his initial reaction being "what, why?" but he held his tongue. He didn't feel like hearing a speech about how great he was, because compared to his Bro it was all bullshit. But he couldn't bring himself to say that either. He suddenly felt really self-conscious. A slight blush on his cheeks, his kissed Bro's ear. "Thanks," was all he said.

You're welcome honey..." Dirk kissed the tip of Dave's nose. "You wanna shower with me?" Dirk placed a large hand on Dave's shoulder, flashing his irresistible sexy smile.

"Yes," he blurted instantly, ignoring the fact that he'd just been called honey. The corners of his own mouth twitched at that smile. Jesus fuck, he wished he'd stop doing that. It made him lose focus.

"Oh? Ok then! Let's go." Dirk swept Dave up into his arms, carrying him to the shower. "Eager beaver, aren't you?" Dirk put his lips on Dave's abs, abd blew through his mouth, making a farting sound, as if he was a little boy, just like he used to.

"Yah!" he yelped at the sudden movement. "Hey, what the fuck! Cut it out, you dick!" He squirmed as Dirk blew stupid farting noises, too many clever protests on his mind to get them out coherently.

"Aw what?" Dirk smirked. "You used to love that when you were a kid." Dirk said, walking into the bathroom.

"When I was a kid," he repeated, stressing the point and rolling his eyes. He didn't hesitate in following the other. His hair felt like greasy straw or something, and he was keen to get clean. Not that...they'd be getting much cleaner, he guessed.

That comment hit Dirk especially hard in the heart. A sad expression crossed his face as he put Dave down. "R-right... w-when you were a kid... hold on... be right back." Dirk left for his bedroom, and sat down on his bed. He opened up a draw and pulled out a picture of him and Dave when he was younger. Quiet muffled sobs could be heard as tears rolled down his cheeks, some spashing onto the photo."You've definitely changed bro..." Dirk sobbed to himself, holding the photo in his two hands, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

Dave didn't really know what to do. That sure as hell wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He stood stock still for a moment, finding himself staring down at his hands. He heard a muffled crying and his chest ached. He sighed heavily and crossed into Bro's room, sitting quietly on the bed beside the hunched other. His eyes trailed over Bro's figure and he wished he could take back his words. He wished he'd at least thought them through a bit better. He noticed the photo in Bro's shaking hands in his breath caught. "I'm sorry," he choked out, placing a hand carefully on Bro's back, trying to be comforting.

Dirk didn't notice Dave entered the room until the bed dipped down as he sat on the bed. "O-oh! I... uh..." Dirk quickly wiped his tears on his arm, pretending to be the big brother stereotype. "I uh... I was just um..." Dirk said in a waivering voice. "W-why are you s-sorry? Y-you didn't do a-anything wrong." Dirk tried to stop his hands shaking, dropping the photo and sliding it under his bed with his foot.

He gave him a small smile, but it wasn't a happy one, not really. For now, he pretended not to have noticed the photo or the crying. He didn't know what else to say, so he said, "I kinda miss living here."

"Hey uh... if you want... you can still uh... stay in your room. It's still the same... I missed you... I missed you so much that I would clean your room every day and pretend you were still there... I would literally talk to an imaginary you... I kept everything in pristine condition... in the hopes that maybe one day you would come back... I even made meals for two and pretended you were still here to eat them..." Dirk could no longer hold back the tears as they dripped down onto his lap.

He raised his eyebrows slightly. His Bro was usually so calm about everything. He wrapped his arms around the other, surprised to note that his own eyes were stinging. "You never cleaned when I was here," he muttered into Bro's shoulder, hugging him tightly. He really didn't know what else to say. As soon as he'd moved out, he'd been glad to have his independence and be free from daily strifes, but he'd also missed his Bro so much. His throat was just too tight to tell him.

"I... I know... I so sorry for being the shittiest bro you ever had... I didn't do anything for you... all I ever did was fucking torment you and strife with you every day...I was stupid... I... I just wanted to get closer to you..." Dirk sobbed, clutching at his hair. "Fuck I must look weak right now... balling my fucking eyes out..."

He shook his head slightly, hugging him tighter. "You're the only Bro I ever had," he pointed out. "But that doesn't make you shitty at all, man. Far from it. You were just trying to help me in your own way. And seriously, all that strife practice is probably the only thing that kept me alive."

"Fuck you're nice... giving me all these compliments and shit... probably why you actually have real friends..." Dirk mumbled, shuddering against Dave's torso. "Y-you can g-go and take a s-shower... I'm... I'm just gonna sit in here a bit longer..."

"Don't be stupid," he argued softly. "You have real friends." He shifted around to look Bro in the eyes. "Seriously, it's almost like you don't realise what a great guy you are. I never told you but...I really...look up to you, man."

"What friends? Sawtooth? Squarewave? Lil' Cal? Yea... I definitely have friends. I'm not a great guy... you shouldn't look up to me... you seriously don't want to turn out like me."

He actually laughed. "If I turn out half as great as you, I honestly would have achieved something major." He gave Bro a serious look. "And you can't argue with me. It's my opinion. Just as long as you know, that even if everyone else thinks it, even if you think it, I will never think of you as anything but amazing."

Dirk looked down, and blushed. "G-go... go take a shower in the meantime I can talk to my /friends/" Dirk said sarcastically.

He punched the other in the arm lightly, kissing his cheek as he stood. "Fine, but you're joining me."

"N-no... g-go without me... I um... I have some stuff to sort out."

He looked over Bro once more. "Then I'm not going," he insisted, running a hand through his god-awful feeling hair and smiling down at his Bro. He couldn't just leave him if he ws upset.

"F-fine... I'll be there in a minute..." Dirk looked up, his eyes red and tired, and forced a smile.

He pressed his lips to Bro's forehead for a moment. He'd never done anything like that before, it always seemed to sentimental and sappy for him, but he kinda felt the moment called for it. Squeezing Bro's hand, he turned and exited the room, headed for the bathroom. Twisting the taps and tossing his clothes on the ground, he stood under the flow of water and billowing steam for a moment, just staring at the wall and waiting.

Dirk quickly scrambled onto the ground, looking for his photo under the bed, which he grabbed and quickly put back into his draw. He ran to the bathroom, silently stepping into the shower, wrapping is arms around Dave's waist from around the back. He rested his chin on Dave's shoulder. "I'm here like you asked."

He hadn't heard the other join him, but the arm around him was too comforting to startle him. He tilted his head and smiled slowly. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I told you I was coming didn't I?" Dirk gently kissed Dave's shoulder, rubbing his hands up and down Dave's abs, his body pressing against his. "Mmm... you have a nice everything." Dirk said, kissing up Dave's neck.

He chuckled lightly, the sound surprising himself. Man, he just wasn't used to showing so much emotion. But it wasn't like he could hide it around Bro. His own hands traced lines over the backs of Bro's and he smiled, twisting slightly to bring his lips to the other's.

Dirk kissed Dave passionarely, gently biting Dave's lower lip and tugging on it slightly. He sucked on it a bit before releasing it.

"Nngh," he slipped out of Bro's grip and turned to face him, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling his face closer again, his mouth hungry for more. His tongue pressed against Bro's lower lip, almost begging for entry, and his body pressed tightly against the other's. He wriggled his hips slightly into a more aligned and comfortable position.


End file.
